


Perfect Strangers

by mintaelly (whimsigyu)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, Porn, just porn tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsigyu/pseuds/mintaelly
Summary: Minho only wanted to de-stress. Kibum happened to know someone.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Perfect Strangers

“What a fucking week,” Minho complains. He had made his way through the busy and crowded bar to find the seat next to his friend.

“Yeah, it must have been bad. _You_ hardly ever ask _me_ to come out,” Kibum agrees, as he takes in the male’s appearance quickly. He looks tired and a little stressed but it doesn’t seem too serious.

Kibum’s already got a drink in front of him, and is looking around the dance floor from up on the raised floor with interest. They’re at a nightclub. They used to frequent it when they were younger with some other friends. They still went every now and then, when they felt the need to unwind after a busy or stressful week.

“I didn’t think taking over for my dad’s training would be this exhausting. How he manages to deal with all the scheduling, training, personal training, complaints, calls, questions… I thought I had it rough with training the younger kids.”

Kibum merely hums in amusement as he watches his friend complain. Minho was always a go getter, someone who would much rather be busy and running around rather than sitting at a desk doing office work. He knew he was complaining but he probably loved doing most of the work.

“You’re not that young anymore, huh? The Minho I used to know would have loved doing this a few years ago,” he teases.

“You’re the last person I want to hear that from. On top of all that, I haven’t gotten any in months.”

“What?” Kibum asks, genuinely surprised, “What happened to your boy toy?”

“He ghosted me,” Minho answers simply.

“Really? Who in their right mind would ghost Choi Minho? What the hell did you do to him?”

“I didn’t do anything!”

Kibum gives him a look, one that clearly states he doesn’t buy that one bit, until realization hits him, “Did you ask him to marry you or something?”

“What??” It’s Minho’s turn to look confused, “No. He wanted something serious and I told him I wasn’t ready to commit.”

Kibum’s almond eyes narrow at him, he’s scrutinizing him seriously before speaking, “I thought you wanted to settle down?”

“Well, yeah, but that didn’t necessarily with him…”

The older male’s eyes roll as he sighs, “Honestly, I don’t understand you.”

“I don’t need you to. I just need you to listen to me complain,” he states with a handsome smile.

Kibum guffaws before taking another gulp of his drink. They talk for a while longer, catching up on what they’ve been up to. The last time they saw each other was over a month ago. Kibum informs him that two of his concept designs were selected for an up and coming idol group of his company.

The club gets rowdier and they’re still waiting on Kibum’s boyfriend to show up. Minho distracts himself with the dancefloor that’s half a level down. They’ve a nice view of it from their table up on the top bar area. He caught sight of a cute blond a little while ago and was keeping tabs on him. He is a friend of Kibum’s apparently, but he has never seen him before. He figures they haven’t known each other for too long.

The thumping bass begins to merge to a different song and the brunet sees the male yell in excitement as he hands his drink off to a friend. His friends clear a space for him as he begins to move.

And he starts to dance. Minho’s too far and he can’t see what he focuses on when he’s dancing but he lets the rhythm dictate his moves. He’s like flowing water. His shoulders roll and the movement flows to his arms and hips. It’s mesmerizing. Every move is natural and transitions smoothly to the next. Minho sees that he’s captured the attention of the entire dance floor now and with good reason. He’s watching as well, completely captivated by the male. The blond is wearing a coy smile when he finishes, satisfied with the eyes he’s drawn to him. He laughs before pulling the arm of a friend to join him. His friend is not bad either and they both dance together. The rest of the dance floor begins to come to life as well, returning to their own after being treated to a small show.

The song comes to an end not long after, transitioning to a different sound all together and the beauty leaves the dance floor. He takes the beer he’s handed from a friend before taking a seat.

“D’you wanna say hi?”

Minho is startled out of his staring by his friend, “To who?” he asks, pretending not to understand as he knocks back the last of the soju.

Kibum throws his head back lightly and laughs, “You haven’t taken your eyes off of him and you’re still asking me who?”

The tall male gives him a look, one that pretends to deny what he’s just said as he reaches for the new bottle of soju his friend asked for to pour himself some more alcohol.

“Want me to call him over?” Kibum asks.

Minho shakes his head unbelievingly, “Like he’ll come over just because.”

His friend gives him a smirk before pulling his phone out. He sees the male type something out before putting his phone down. Minho dismisses the action and returns his gaze to the dance floor. He’s bobbing his head to the music for a minute, before singing the chorus of the song that’s currently playing along with the rest of the people in the club. He can’t find the blond male anymore and he wonders if he left.

“Key-hyung!” he hears someone call out and he turns.

He nearly freezes in surprise as he sees the beautiful blond lean in to give his friend a hug. He’s taken aback by what he’s seeing. The male looked quite pretty from a distance but up close he was incredibly beautiful. Gorgeous, is the better word. He’s flawless and he can’t help the sudden hitch in his breath. Luckily the club is too loud to hear the small sound. He hears them exchange some words, pleasantries perhaps, but they’re speaking loud enough for their ears only. He can’t hear it. He watches silently until he finally hears Kibum’s voice carry over the loudness of the booming bass.

“I wanted my friend to meet you. His name is Minho,” Kibum forces the blond’s attention to the male sitting across from him. The tall man is surprised when the almond shaped eyes turn to meet his. It’s the first proper look he’s gotten and he’s ashamed to admit he’s immediately smitten. His eyes are big, his lips are thick and nicely shaped and stretch to form a beautiful smile. The long blond hair falls to just below the apple of his cheeks, softening his features even more.

“This is my friend, Taemin.”

Minho stands quickly and offers a hand in greeting, “It’s a pleasure,” he leans in close to make sure the other hears him.

Taemin is surprised at the other’s stature but takes the hand nonetheless, and offers him a coquettish smile, “The pleasure is all mine. Hyung never told me he had such a handsome friend.”

“I was just thinking that too,” Minho shoots back smoothly.

The blond smiles shyly and meets his gaze before turning quickly to Kibum, “I hope you don’t mind if I borrow him for a bit.”

“By all means, take him with you,” the male says as he shoos them away with his hand.

The beautiful male turns to the taller dark haired man and pulls him along by the hand that’s still holding his. He’s led downstairs with a few flirty glances thrown back at him. The blond finally turns to him when they reach the dance floor, playfully dancing into the crowd and pulling the brunet along. Minho can only smile and follow the other’s lead. It’s fun and Taemin just dances. There’s no showy moves and it looks like nobody is paying him much attention this time but it doesn’t make his moves any less beautiful and smooth. Minho tries to keep up but he really just wants to stand back and watch him for a moment. The blond man doesn’t allow him to do that. A new song starts and it makes the dancefloor yell in approval. It hypes up the crowd even more and there’s much more movement as more people crowd in, forcing them closer together.

Taemin wears a small smirk on his lips as he lets his arms rest on the other’s shoulders, the act asking for the other to take action. Minho’s hands reach for the thin waist in response and he pulls him in, their hips dangerously close. They dance for a couple of songs before he’s pulled away yet again, this time to the blond’s group of friends.

“Hey, who’s that you got with you?” A girl asks, she’s small and thin and very pretty.

“This is Minho. He’s a friend of Kibum’s,” Taemin quickly introduces, “This is Hyuna.”

Minho bows politely, his manners still very much in tact, before taking a seat on the couch that curves around the small table in the center, next to Taemin.

“It’s a pleasure. Here have something to drink, you must be tired,” she lightly teases as she places beers in front of them.

Minho smiles and takes it gratefully. A couple of more friends join them and the area becomes lively. They all greet him and introduce themselves. A man, with dirty blond hair is Hyuna’s boyfriend, Hyojong. A lively light haired brunet joins them, his name is Dongwoo, a short, black haired girl, named Minji, and another black haired male named Hakyeon.

“Don’t let our little Taeminnie tire you out. He’ll dance all night if you let him,” Dongwoo says playfully.

“Hyung! You’ll dance until the morning!”

His friend laughs. It’s a little infectious and Minho smiles before deciding to answer.

“I think I can handle him,” the brunet states confidently.

His friends make a ruckus at that response, goading Taemin on to respond.

The blond turns to face him. He’s wearing a coy smirk and gives him a once over with his gaze, “We’ll see by the end of the night.”

Minho smirks back at him, “You’ll be surprised.”

His friends make noise again, teasing both of them and making catcalls. Taemin laughs but leans in to keep his friends from listening in, “I’ll look forward to it.”

The newcomer finds himself getting interrogated but he can see it’s all to tease their friend. They ask if he’s single and why, when the last time he dated was, what he does for fun, if he frequents the nightclub, and how good can he hold his liquor.

They continue to drink. He’s not sure how many bottles he’s knocked back but he’s definitely feeling tipsy. He doesn’t realize when he wraps his arm around the young blond’s shoulder’s, pulling him in when he starts to notice he wasn’t the only one interested in the pretty man. The simple action claims the blond as taken and forces most of the admirers to wander away in disappointment. It wasn’t hard to notice how much attention the male drew. He was beautiful and radiant. He stood out.

At one point the music changes and the group of friends yell in excitement as they all stand to dance. The bass reverberates through their bodies as they move to the rhythm. The younger male turns to Minho and pulls him towards the dance floor again.

They’re no longer as shy as the first time and any restraint Taemin had the first time around was almost gone. He doesn’t face the male and instead presses his back against the taller man’s chest. Minho reaches for the narrow waist and begins to follow the other’s movements. It becomes increasingly hard to resist the lithe body when he begins to grind back against him, his hips moving in a manner that shouldn’t be done in public. Luckily no one is paying them any mind at the moment.

His fingers dig into the small waist and the smaller male takes that as a good sign. He reaches back, his fingers burying in the dark brown tresses, as his hips grind even harder against him. It takes Minho by surprise and he pulls him in more, pressing his rousing flesh against the male’s round ass. Taemin felt the heat of desire fill him and he turned to face the male. His gaze was heady. Whether it was from the alcohol they consumed or a much more deeper desire, Minho wasn’t entirely sure but it was cleared up quickly when Taemin teased a kiss.

And it _is_ a tease. Minho is only lured into thinking he would get one but the other pulls back coyly. Instead the brunet’s full lips land on a smooth cheek. It’s all Minho needs to finally make his move. He bites his lip and leans down to speak into Taemin’s ear, hoping his voice would be heard above the thumping bass.

“Come to my place?”

“Let’s go.”

They arrive at his apartment in a clamor. Minho fumbles a bit with the lock but he gets the door open amidst Taemin’s quiet laughter. He pulls the younger male in before closing the door behind them. Minho is more than happy to hold the slim body against him, already liking how familiar the action felt. Taemin’s small smile encourages him and he finally takes the full lips with his. He’s surprised when the other takes the initiative and gently invades his mouth. He allows the warm tongue to lure his out. He expects the other to be a bit timid but is taken aback yet again when the male fully begins to explore. Minho pushes lightly against the appendage, caressing the other’s with his and engaging him. The blond’s arms wrap around under Minho’s arms and reach for his shoulder blades, his fingers digging lightly against the clothes and dragging down until his hands reach the taller man’s waist. It’s a few long moments before Taemin finally pulls back, lightly biting at the thick bottom lip as he retreated to get some air.

“Holy shit,” Minho whispers, still feeling the pleasant burning of the other’s nails. Taemin smirks a bit before going in for another kiss.

Minho takes control of the kiss the second time and Taemin is mewling lightly, thoroughly enjoying the tongue dominating him. The tall man is incredibly satisfied at hearing the other’s response to him. He sucks at his tongue, his arms wrapping around the male to grope the round ass through the chinos he’s wearing, making the younger man moan into the kiss before pulling the hips in to press against his. Minho was already half-hard. He was attracted to the man the minute he saw him but knowing that he agreed to go home with him after being teased relentlessly on the dance floor got him even more excited. He allows his hands to slip under the other’s shirt, touching the soft skin underneath.

They part loudly, “Are we gonna do this?” Minho asks a little breathlessly, making sure they were both on the same page despite the alcohol inebriating them.

The blond smiles up at him before slipping his hands under the blazer the male is wearing, ridding him of the coat before tugging forcefully at the button on the taller man’s trousers. That’s all the invitation the brunet needs. He leans in for another kiss as his hands begin to busy with tugging the front half of Taemin’s white button up out of his pants, all while leading him to his bedroom.

Taemin allows the other’s larger hands to roam his skin under his shirt as he’s gently led into the room. Damp lips and tongue taste his neck and collarbones as his own fingers entwine in brown strands. He moans when he feels a light bite to his pierced earlobe. He allows the other male to pull open his shirt before he falls back onto the spacious bed, a hungry Minho following after him. He gasps when he feels the other take his place between his legs and press into him, getting a perfect feel of the hard flesh he was teasing.

Taemin pulls at the shirt the taller male is wearing, eager to see what he looked like underneath. He feels hard under his fingertips so he can only imagine the prize he was going to be unwrapping as the cloth slips from the body above him. He’s not disappointed to see the hard lines of the muscles lining the other man’s body. He is breathtaking underneath as well. He fell for the other’s handsome face almost immediately and the rest of him wasn’t a letdown either. He hasn’t seen his cock but if he goes by feel alone, he knew he was going to be enjoying it just as well.

Soon his own shirt is removed and he allows the other to take him in. He sees the eyes dart to the ink that decorates his honey skin. He bites his plump lip, soft touches to his waist lightly tracing the stark lines before reaching for the button on his chinos. Minho tugs them down along with his underwear, revealing the rest of his smooth skin.

The thighs spread in front of him and Taemin looks absolutely delectable. He didn’t think he’d have the gorgeous man at his mercy when he met him. He’s a complete sex kitten on the dance floor so it isn’t a surprise that it translates very well into bed.

“Get rid of these,” Taemin mutters as he sits up, pulling the zipper to Minho’s pants down and tugging impatiently at the obstruction.

The other quickly gets rid of the clothes before climbing back onto the bed. Taemin’s eyes lock on the hard shaft standing at attention. He hit the jackpot. He caught himself the total package. This man was exactly his type and he couldn’t wait to enjoy him to his heart’s content.

Minho takes too long for the smaller male’s liking because he’s already lifting his hips to hurry him up, pressing his ass against the hard cock standing invitingly for him. The corner of Minho’s lips tug up at the display. The blond is letting out small mewls of anticipation. It’s incredibly erotic. His large hands take hold of the slim thighs and he wraps them around him before sliding his hands up towards his hips and pulling him in at the same time he thrusts forward. Taemin moans loudly. The cock was so hard against his plump ass. Minho continues with his teasing, keeping their bodies flush together as he rocked against the body under him.

“Hurry,” he half begs and half demands.

“You want it?” Minho asks huskily as he leans down, kissing and nipping the other’s neck, “You want my cock?”

The blond male hums an affirmative wantonly, his slim fingers slipping into the silky strands of the dark hair, pulling the full swollen lips to meet his. He engages in the kiss briefly before pulling away with a loud suck. He pulls away for a moment, retrieving the lube and condoms to begin to prep the other. He makes sure he’s using plenty of lube as he pushes the first finger in. The smaller male adjusts quickly, telling him to keep going. He slips the second finger in and Taemin’s head falls back, concentrating on the fingers moving within him.

“You okay?” Minho asks, his fingers pumping slowly into the tight heat.

“Yeah,” Taemin answers breathlessly.

He pushes a third finger in once he feels no resistance against the first two. It’s only until he feels the young blond moving his hips to ride his fingers that he realizes the male is ready to take him. The beautiful male sits up, wrapping his small fingers around the hard flesh that would soon be pleasuring him. Minho is caught by surprise, he was fumbling with the condom to slip on but, decides to wait and let the long haired blond do as he pleases.

He’s rewarded with a quirk of the thick lips before they’re pressed firmly against his hard cock. Minho can’t help the sigh that escapes him. Long fingers brush back the blond hair preventing him from seeing the lips parting to make way for a shy tongue darting out to lick the tip before wrapping around the hot flesh. He takes the cock in slowly, taking him in as far as he can before pulling back and bobbing his head to suck and massage with his lips and tongue.

Taemin only wants a quick taste. He _really_ wants to have the male in him already. He reaches for the condom and quickly tears it open. He gives the cock one long lick with the flat of his tongue, from the base all the way to the tip, suckling on it teasingly before replacing his damp mouth with the rubber. Minho watches as those same lips kiss and nip up his body, teeth gently grazing against the hard planes of his stomach before being soothed away by the wet tongue. He teases a nipple when he gets to it as his hand continually and gently pumps the cock still in his hand. He pulls away and goes straight for Minho’s lips.

The dark haired male reaches for Taemin’s round ass, both his hands cupping the cheeks as he pulls him forward to align their cocks. The younger male groans into the kiss as he’s handled a little roughly. He can’t say he dislikes it. He parts from the heady kiss when he feels fingers slip into his already loosened entrance to tease him.

He hums against the lips before speaking, “Gimmie your cock.”

Minho’s fingers push in a little roughly at hearing the words leave the other’s pretty lips, making him gasp in surprise, “Your ass feels ready for it.”

It’s not long before the blond is on his back again, his legs spread in an open invitation for the male in front of him. Minho reaches for the bottle of lube while the other gets himself comfortable. He makes sure to cover every inch of his cock in the slippery substance before assuring the other’s tight entrance was well lubricated as well. His hands find their way to the underside of the smooth thighs as he pushes them apart, opening the other for him.

He teases the other for a few seconds before guiding his hard cock into the gathered flesh. He did prepare the younger male, but he still felt quite tight around his tip as he slipped in. His fingers dug into the soft skin, “So tight.”

Minho is watching the beautiful male’s expression as he slips in, stretching the tight entrance to every inch of his cock in intervals. Taemin’s head is thrown back, his lips pressed together in a straight line as he takes deep breaths. He curses a bit. It had been a while since the last time he had felt so full. Luckily, Minho was inching his way in, allowing his body to open up for him.

“Fuck,” he says breathlessly, “S’big.”

Minho tries to hold in a chuckle, “I’m not done.”

He wasn’t in to the hilt yet but he figures it would be okay if he started moving to have the other begin to feel some pleasure. He pulls out to the tip and pushes in, beginning to build a slow and shallow rhythm. Once he sees a favorable reaction he slowly begins to push deeper until he works himself in to the hilt. Taemin was enjoying himself immensely by the end of it. He wraps his arms around the other’s neck when he finally leans in to engage him in a kiss. Minho was also taking great pleasure in opening the body up to take his entire cock, watching as it slowly but surely sank further into the tight and hot body, allowing himself to search for a kiss when the task was done.

“I’m all the way in. Can you feel it?” He realizes Minho is telling the truth when the sound of their skin meeting began to fill the bedroom.

He moaned, “Yes, feels good.”

Minho looks far too smug. He slows down, pulling all but the tip out before pushing the rest of his cock in slowly. He does it a few times, wanting the male under him to feel the length and girth of his cock a little more properly. Taemin feels the hard and hot cock fill him up and he makes sure the other can see it clearly in his lustful expression, biting at his already swollen lips and closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation but as much as he enjoys the slow fuck he figures it was okay if he took control for a while.

He gives the male a push on his shoulder and it’s enough for the other to understand. He takes his place next to where the blond was, laying on his back as the sexy little minx threw a leg over his waist. His gaze can’t help but be drawn to the ink on his skin. It looks sexy to see the otherwise unblemished skin with such harsh and dark lines setting it apart. He reaches up to gently run his hand above it but not feeling a difference.

Taemin places a hand on the other’s chest to keep him steady. He’s wearing a look of anticipation as he lowers himself slowly, teasingly, feeling himself stretch to accommodate the hard flesh pushing inside him. His eyes close in pleasure as he starts to move. He adjusts his position just a bit before he goes all out. His hips are nimble and they move with the same fluidity he saw on the dance floor. Minho watches him closely, seeing him lick his lips sensually before his gaze moves to watch the body rise and fall to engulf him completely.

“Oh, fuck,” he unknowingly whispers between pants as he watches the sexy man move his hips sinfully and gracefully.

Taemin somehow discerns those words in his bid for pleasure and he hums in amusement before slowing down. He grinds down slowly, feeling the hard shaft enter deeply into him before lifting his hips and leaving the tip inside before doing it all over again.

“Feels good?” he asks as he continues to fuck himself slowly, running his hand through his long blond hair.

“Fuck yeah,” the other whispers his response. His runs his hands up the blond’s torso, his eyes landing on the dark lines forming his tattoo on the thin waist, before running up and teasing both dark nipples. Taemin grabs one of the strong hands and leads the digits to his mouth, sucking on them as he continues to ride him slowly. Minho indulges the male and finger fucks his mouth. The blond moans as his hips begin to speed up again.

He moves to lean back against his hands and the fingers leave his mouth with a loud smack. He’s still on his knees straddling the male. He adjusts himself one more time before he begins to move with a purpose. Minho’s wet fingers have reached out to continue playing with the hard nipples. He pinches and pulls at them after a little guidance from Taemin and it starts to become too much.

He’s in his favorite position and Minho’s cock starts to brush constantly against the spot that makes him shake from pleasure. He’s ready to reach his end. His hips speed up considerably and he’s taking quick short breaths. A hand quickly takes his bobbing member and begins to pump it in time with the thrusts. It’s not until he feels his orgasm that he mewls in time with every jerk of his hips and spurt of his seed. He sinks the male deep into him several times, grinding onto the cock to let him feel his contracting muscles around him. Minho’s overwhelmed by the sight and the tight ass gripping at him that he cums as well, both of their hips slowly riding out the last waves of pleasure. Taemin slowly lifts his hips and the male slips from within him.

He’s made a mess all over them but he simply sits back on his heels, one hand helping him stay up as the other remains on his cock. He finally moves away when he feels that he won’t be able to handle his weight anymore.

It’s kind of a blur after. Minho cleaning them up and getting rid of the condom isn’t something he pays attention to because he’s incredibly satisfied and still enjoying the afterglow.

“Are you okay?” Minho finally asks, once he’s got his underwear and some joggers on.

He worries because although he was sure Taemin wasn’t a virgin, he felt incredibly tight, like maybe he hadn’t had sex in a while.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Do you want some water?”

Taemin turns to look at the male questioningly but answers anyway, “Yeah. Thanks.”

He watches the male leave before he also gets up to begin to get dressed, locating his underwear and pants among the strewn mess of clothes on the floor. It’s a shame that he probably won’t see this guy again. He really fits all his boyfriend criteria to a T. He needs to get dressed and get out of there before he starts getting weird ideas. His shirt is already on when Minho walks in with a bottle of water.

“You’re leaving?” he asks, surprised.

Taemin’s sure he mirrors his look of surprise and isn’t sure how to respond. Minho smiles slightly before speaking again, “You’re welcome to stay the night. It’s pretty late.”

The long haired blond smiles, pleased at having been invited to stay, but he isn’t going to give in so easily. He couldn’t let the other know exactly how interested he is just yet.

“I appreciate it, but I should go.”

Minho follows the other to the door in silent disappointment and stands silent for a few seconds as the other puts on his shoes. He suddenly clears his throat. Taemin looks over his shoulder and Minho figures if he wanted to see that beautiful face again, he might as well make his move now.

“Can I see you again?”

The blond male hides his smile before turning to face the other, “You know how to find me,” he gives the male a coy smile, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on the plump lips, before turning to leave the apartment.

He hopes the man is smart enough to know how to contact him. He definitely doesn’t hide the smile that crosses his lips when he finally gets a message a few days later asking him out to dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> i started this in August of 2020. i'm honestly shocked i finished it tbh. hope it was enjoyed. c:  
> p.s. i hate coming up with fic titles


End file.
